


You've Never What?

by bitemyshinyredtender



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Edward is (was) a virgin, First Time, M/M, The 40 year old virgin ehehehe, Thomas is lowkey a freak, Thomas... gets very into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyshinyredtender/pseuds/bitemyshinyredtender
Summary: Edward admits to Thomas that he's a virgin. Thomas wants to change that.





	You've Never What?

Edward gasped as Thomas was suddenly straddling his lap. The younger had taken their innocent kisses to a more intense level in a matter of seconds. Thomas grinned, enjoying the blush that dusted Edward’s cheeks. The kiss resumed, Thomas biting Edward’s lower lip, causing Edward to gasp in surprise

Thomas pressed his hands against Edward’s chest. He could feel the strong, rapid beating of Edward’s heart. Thomas felt up Edward’s torso, causing Edward to jump in surprise. Thomas giggled. Growing impatient, Thomas began to unbutton Edward’s shirt. He had to break the kiss to do so, much to his and Edward’s chagrin. Thomas could feel the older man’s erection pressing nicely against his ass, which only egged him to hurry in removing Edward’s shirt.

Soon the shirt was off and carelessly thrown across the room. Thomas tenderly circled Edwards nipples with his thumbs. Edward gasped, turning his head to the side as he panted. Thomas wanted to laugh at how sensitive Edward was, but he stopped himself. Instead, he began to grind his hips into Edward’s. This made Edward cry out in surprise. Thomas grinned even more, enjoying watching the normally calm and collected older man come apart in because of him.

Thomas continued to grind as he pressed his lips to Edward’s neck. He trailed up to right behind Edward’s ear, leaving a line of fluttery kisses. He rolled his hips a little faster and whispered in Edward’s ear, “You like that?”

Edward whined a ‘mm-hmm’ in response.

“I’ll bet you do, you dirty old man.” Thomas knew Edward hated being called an old man, so naturally Thomas does it to tease him every chance he gets. Edward didn’t seem to notice, however, too caught up in the ecstasy of Thomas pressing their clothed hard-ons together.

Thomas suddenly stopped moving and moved so he was sitting back on Edward’s knees, making it easier for Thomas to start unbuttoning Edward’s pants.

“Wait! I…” Edward stammered, “I’ve never done this before.”

Thomas chuckled, “Never done what?”

“Any of this.” Edward said sheepishly, “I’ve never… been touched this way before.”

Thomas stared at Edward dumbfoundedly. “You mean to tell me that you’ve been alive for almost twice as long as I have and you’ve never had sex?”

Edward nodded.

Thomas’ heartbeat quickened. He briefly fantasized of the things he could do to Edward, of the sounds he could pull out of the older man. A shiver ran up Thomas’ spine at the thought. He pounced back in, connecting their lips once more in a fiery kiss. His hands fumbled with the pants button, finally getting it loose. Thomas broke the kiss in order to stand up and slide Edward’s pants and underwear off in one go, throwing them over to join his shirt.

Thomas gave Edward a wicked grin as he knelt down between his legs. Edward looked away, embarrassed at being so exposed. Thomas just giggled and examined the erection in front of him. Edward packed a good six inches, a nice vein trailing up the middle to the flushed pink head. Thomas gave the head a gentle kiss before trailing his tongue from the base to the head. Edward gasped, then gave a low groan as Thomas continued licking.

After a few minutes of teasing Edward, Thomas figured he’d better hurry up if he wanted to do everything he had planned. He took the head into his mouth and bobbed his head, taking in more each time. Thomas looked up to see how Edward was doing.

Edward had his eyes closed and his head thrown back against the wall. His right hand was tangled in Thomas’ hair while his left hand covered his mouth to contain any sounds he involuntarily made. His entire body tingled with pleasure, and his lower abdomen felt pleasantly tight.

Suddenly Thomas stopped, standing up and leading Edward over to the bed. He practically shoved Edward down onto the mattress, pinning him down. Thomas kissed him furiously.

“No fair,” Edward muttered when they broke for air, “You still have clothes on.”

Thomas chuckled, “I don’t feel like taking them off. Too much work.” He sat up and shimmied his pants down just enough for his cock to spring free.

Edward tried not to stare, but this was the first time he had ever seen another man naked before. Thomas was slightly larger than him, despite his shorter stature. He snapped out of his trance when Thomas leaned over Edward and pulled a small bottle of lube from his nightstand. Edward’s heart raced, realizing where things were heading. “Thomas, th-that’s not going to fit!”

Thomas laughed as he squirted a dollop of lube onto his index finger, “It will once we’ve got you nice and stretched out.” He motioned for Edward to raise his hips, and the older man obeyed. This pleased Thomas.

Edward winced as he felt Thomas gently slide his index finger inside him. Breathing heavily, Edward willed his body to relax in order to adjust. Thomas rubbed Edward’s thigh comfortingly, preparing to add a second finger. Soon Edward was ready for another, and another. Four fingers, and Edward was finally ready.

Thomas excitedly lined up his cock with Edward’s entrance, glancing up at his lover to make sure he was okay. Edward nodded, bracing himself. Thomas slipped in the head, pausing for a moment. Edward showed no signs of discomfort, so he continued.

Edward groaned as Thomas slowly inched in, the pleasant stretch foreign to him, but not unwelcome. Edward sucked in a breath when he felt Thomas’ hips press against his ass. Thomas was all the way in. Edward gripped the sheets tightly in his fists, processing everything that was happening.

Thomas refrained from moving, no matter how much he wanted to just pound Edward into the mattress. He wanted Edward to enjoy himself. He pushed Edward’s legs back towards his chest, almost folding him in half. He kissed Edward’s calf in support, “How are you feeling?”

Edward could only moan in response, still adjusting to the intrusion.

Thomas giggled, “Do you want me to start moving?”

Edward bit his lip and nodded.

Thomas obliged, slowly starting to piston his hips. Edward whined in pleasure, making it harder for Thomas to refrain from fucking him raw. Thomas wanted to hear Edward scream. He wanted to watch Edward’s face twist in pleasure. He wanted Edward to be completely and utterly his, to do with as he pleased. Thomas’ hips began to thrust faster and Edward’s whines turned into gasps and moans. Thomas fondled one of Edward’s nipples between his thumb and index finger, twisting the nub gently.

Edward’s body was numb with ecstasy. He very quickly went from being hesitant about this to wanting more. He wrapped his legs around Thomas and pulled him in closer, urging him to go deeper. Thomas did so eagerly, thrusting into Edward as a brisk pace. Edward’s eyes rolled back into his head, he was in heaven.

Thomas was mesmerized by Edward. The way the older man had so quickly given in the his primal sexual urges was utterly erotic to Thomas. His cock throbbed inside Edward. “God, you’re so hot…” Thomas growled, “You look so fucking hot like this.”

Edward panted, unable to formulate words to respond.

Thomas gave a breathy chuckle, “Look at you. You can’t even speak. You’re such a mess.” Suddenly, Thomas got an idea. He slipped his cock out, earning a sharp gasp from Edward. “Turn around,” Thomas ordered.

Edward quickly flopped over on his stomach and Thomas adjusted him so his ass was raised up and presented nicely. Thomas gently fondled Edward’s ass, “You want me to keep fucking you?”

Edward nodded in frustration.

Thomas grinned, “Tell me what you want.”

Edward hesitated, “What?”

_Smack._

Edward gave a sharp cry as Thomas gave his ass a hard slap.

“I said tell me what you want.”

“I-I want, I want you to-” Edward stammered, “I want you to f-fuck me.”

“That’s better,” Thomas gently rubbed where he had just struck Edward, “Tell me more. What else do you want me to do to you.”

“I want you t-to put your dick inside me,” Edward gasped, “I want to feel you inside me, I want you to m-make me cum-” Edward was cut short by Thomas suddenly thrusting back inside him, making Edward nearly scream in satisfaction. “Oh god, oh y-yes, yes please, yes, god yes,” Edward moaned as Thomas fucked him at a brutal pace.

Thomas gripped Edward’s hips so hard he expected to see bruises by the time they finished. He focused on the feeling of Edward’s body tightly gripping his cock, the sound of Edward begging him to go faster, harder. Thomas could feel his orgasm building rapidly, it wouldn’t be long now. “I’m gonna cum inside you, Edward,” Thomas gasped.

“F-fuck, please cum inside me…” Edward groaned. His own orgasm was approaching fast. He reached down and took his cock in his hand. No sooner had he touched his dick did he feels his abdomen tighten, a warmth spreading throughout his body. “Thomas I’m g-gonna cum, oh Thomas!” With a final cry of Thomas’ name Edward ejaculated onto the sheets beneath him, some spurting onto his own chest.

Seeing Edward orgasm catapulted Thomas to his own orgasm. He cried out as he came deep within Edward, filling the older man with his seed. Neither of them moved as they both rode out their orgasms. Eventually, Thomas slipped his now softening cock out and collapsed beside Edward, the pair both out of breath and exhausted.

“You were amazing, considering it was your first time,” Thomas huffed.

“Thank you,” panted Edward, “You were quite wonderful yourself. Thank you.” Edward scooted over and wrapped his arms around his younger lover, both of them quickly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
